1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to driving information recording devices, driving information playback devices, controlling devices, driving information recording methods, and driving information recording programs that record driving information such as images and sound while a vehicle is being driven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, driving information recording devices (drive recorders) are installed in an increasing larger number of vehicles. Recording of images and sound in a driving information recording device during a travel contributes significantly to identification of a cause of an accident or resolution of a trouble. If a cause of an accident or a trouble is outside the angle of view of the camera so that an image thereof is not recorded, one must resort to recorded sound data.
[patent document 1] JP2001-106123
The sound collected by a microphone installed inside a vehicle contains a large road noise. Further, only those components of the sound outside the vehicle that enter the vehicle interior are collected by a microphone in the vehicle. Thus, the lack clearness of record data sometimes results in a failure to fully resolve a problem.